Gratsu
by Kaede-chanxo
Summary: This story will hold all of my Gratsu one shots and drabbles! I won't have a specific summary since each chapter will be different from another. One chapter might be from a real event and the other might be in an AU! This story will also be based off of friendship between the two, and romantic feelings! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Always Here

**A.N: **Hello there, readers! I would like to thank you for clicking onto this story. I recently started to rewatch Fairy Tail, and I have to say I have fallen in love with the anime all over again! And I am in love with the idea of Gray and Natsu being a couple! At first I was too shy to put this up since there are _so _many writers that write about Gratsu - and all of them amazing! - but I thought maybe I can give it a try? There are so many better writers than me, but how am I suppose to improve without it?

And there I go rambling again, sorry everyone! All I can is that I hope you enjoy this little one shot/drabble! I decided to make this my Gratsu collection holder. I would like to warn you about this being my first story though... So hopefully people can review and tell me what they think? I would appreciate it a lot!

Ciao,

Kaede-chanxo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Or the cover picture. Everything belongs to their rightful owner. **

* * *

**_Always Here_**

His heart beat speeds up as he watches the other male throw a punch at him. He quickly tilts his head to the left and watches as the fist barely misses his face. He quickly grabs the other male's wrist, frowning.

"Stop, I don't feel like fighting right now, Gray." He mumbles out and releases Gray's hand before walking towards the bar. He sits down on the bar stool and rests his hand under his chin, letting out another sigh.

He just isn't the best mood right now. Normally he'd love to fight with Gray, but not today. He has too much on his mind.

"Mirajane, can I get something to drink?" Natsu asks the barmaid quietly glancing over at the beautiful girl, "Sake would do nicely." Mirajane nods her head quickly and rushes off, getting him his drink.

A few minutes later she returns and slides the cup down to him and forces herself to smile.

"There you go Natsu. Would you like to talk?" Mirajane asks carefully, not wanting to upset the already unstable dragon slayer. He shakes his head and picks up the cup and swallows all of the sake in one gulp. He slams the cup back down on the table and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, staring off into space. Mirajane frowns and walks away, heading towards the table Natsu usually sits at.

* * *

"What is wrong with Natsu?" Mirajane demands, slamming her hands down on the table and glaring over at Gray. Gray looks up from his conversation with Erza and raises an eyebrow curiously.

"What's wrong with flame-brain?" He asks curiously, glancing towards the dragon slayer and frowns. Natsu is staring off into space again. "I didn't do anything to him, Mira." He mutters as he glances back over at the angry female.

"Mira, Natsu was crying in his sleep last night." Happy, Natsu's exceed and best friend, informs, frowning, "He does it every year."

Mirajane's eyes widen in surprise, curling her hand into a fist. How could she forget? Every year on this day Natsu stays quiet and doesn't cause trouble. He's been like this the first time he became a member.

"Natsu..." Mirajane whispers quietly as Natsu suddenly stands up and walks out the door, not saying goodbye to anyone.

* * *

Natsu is sitting alone, hugging his knees closely to his chest, as he glances up at the cloudy sky. His heart beats painfully in his chest as he slowly lowers his head, tears finally streaming down his cheeks.

Today is the anniversary of the day his real parents abandoned him. He woke up alone, surrounded by the forest. His parents obviously didn't care enough for him. He slams his fist down onto the forest floor roughly, causing a crack as he screams up at the sky. His voice filled with confusion and anger.

Meanwhile, off in the distance, stood Natsu's teammate and rival, Gray. Gray watches as his friend breaks down into a sobbing mess. Gray slowly walks over to him and lowers himself down beside Natsu and silently pulls the younger male into a hug, stroking his hair comforting.

"You idiot... Why won't you let us help you over come your own sadness?" Gray whispers into Natsu's ear. Unknown to him, the younger male has fallen asleep in his arms.


	2. First Kiss

**A.N: **First off, thank you to all of those who read the story! I hope you enjoyed it. Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, added it to favorites, and followed it! This time, they are in an AU. Highschool. I can't think of anything else to say except I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review? Please? It'll make me happy!~

Ciao,

Kaede-chanxo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Or the cover picture. Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

_**First Kiss**_

Gray smirks down at his stalker, laughing at something she said. Apparently him crushing on his rival is painfully obvious. To all except the stupid salmon hair idiot.

"So, you'll stop following me now, Juvia?" Gray questions watching the woman in front of him nod while smiling brightly.

"Juvia promises to stop stalking Gray-sama." She promises, her eyes shining happily, "Juvia understands when she is out matched." Juvia waves to Gray and begins to walk away. However, Gray wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her towards him, hugging her.

"Thank you, Juvia. You're still a good friend." Gray whispers into her ear, smirking even more when her whole face turns bright red. He releases his hold on her and glances up at the nearest clock. He still has twenty minutes before lunch ends. And his favorite pinkette is probably up on the roof, like always.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, stripper?" Natsu mutters out in annoyance, looking up from his lunch. He _was _having a peaceful lunch all by himself, but then the biggest idiot on Earth had to show up. Uninvited at that.

"I'm here to stop you from sulking by yourself, dumbass." Gray replies back harshly, closing the roof's door and walking towards his rival slowly, smirking down at Natsu.

Natsu looks up at Gray and glares, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance before picking up his bento and starting to eat again. He just wants to eat his food peacefully! Is that too much to ask? Gray kneels down in front of Natsu and grabs a hold of Natsu's tie, tugging roughly. Natsu's eyes widen in surprise as he gets pulled forward, stopping a few inches away from Gray's face. His poor bento fell off of his lap and landed on the floor, forgotten.

"W-What the hell do you want?" Natsu stutters out, his whole face turning red from embarrassment. What the hell does the stripper think he's doing? What if Lucy or Erza come charging in? "And what do you mean by sulking?!" Natsu shouts angrily.

"You're sulking because I'm not up here with you." Gray answers, resting his forehead against Natsu's to tease him even more, "Oh, and I'm up here to mess with my little pinkette."

"Pinkette? I ain't no pinkette!" Natsu growls out as he slams his hands against Gray's chest and begins to push, trying to separate them. However, as he got further away from Gray, his tie begins to tighten around his neck more and more. He quickly leans towards Gray, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Damn it, Gray, let me go!"

Instead of letting go Gray pulls Natsu's tie harder, forcing Natsu's forehead to rest against his. He slowly leans down and places his lips over Natsu's. Natsu widens his eyes in surprise before blushing brightly and punching Gray's cheek, breaking the kiss.

"Gray! That was my first kiss, bastard!" Natsu shouts out.

"And I'm about to steal your second one." Gray declares pulling Natsu towards him again and kisses the squirming pinkette while grabbing Natsu's hands to prevent him from breaking the kiss. Eventually the pinkette shyly closes his eyes and kisses Gray back, silently cursing him in his mind.

The stripper will surely get what's coming to him later!


	3. Transportation

**A.N: **Alright, this is friendship drabble! However, it can be changed into a romantic one if you squint!~ Gosh, I wasn't planning to upload a chapter three days in a row, but for some reason they keep coming. I know they aren't the longest, but I believe they are doing well.

I'm not getting many reviews, but I have about 100 people reading this. I would appreciate it if you review and tell me how I can improve? Is there something I'm doing right?

Now, don't get me wrong. I will continue to update this collection until I stop coming up with ideas.

Anyways, I would like to thank everyone (or the one person) for reviewing, adding this story to favorites, and following! And of course I would like to thank the silent readers for at least looking at this story.

Ciao,

Kaede-chanxo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Or the cover picture. Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

_**Transportation**_

He stares down at his partner, sighing quietly to himself. The idiot has never been good at transportation, but this is pathetic. He doesn't know _how _to handle the motion sickness fool.

"Natsu, come on." Gray grumbles, lifting his leg up and pulling it towards his chest, resting his chin on the knee. He usually has Lucy, Happy, or Erza here to deal with the idiot. Of course, gramps had to send them out on a mission alone.

Gray watches as Natsu groans and pulls himself into a ball, rocking back and forth from the trains ongoing movement.

Shortly after the pinkette passes out, letting Gray sigh in relief. He can help the suffering fool now. Gray moves his foot back on the ground and leans down, placing his hands on Natsu's sides. He quickly lifts of the smaller male and sets him in the seat besides him. As the train turns sharply Natsu falls over, his head landing on Gray's shoulder.

A small smile forms on Gray's lips as he lifts his hand and rubs Natsu's hair softly, feeling Natsu relax on him. Gray moves his eyes away from the dragon slayer and stares out the window, still rubbing Natsu's head.

Whenever the two were alone on a mission - which is rather rare because of their fierce rivalry - Gray would comfort Natsu by stroking his hair. Since Natsu is usually passed out the whole time - until Gray carries him off the train - he doesn't have to worry about the dumbass waking up in the middle and seeing Gray actually take care of him.

Gray slowly moves his hand away from Natsu's hair and listens to him whine quietly as he scoots closer to Gray, wanting the warm touch back. Gray chuckles softly and moves his hand back on top of Natsu's head, stroking him.

* * *

Gray walks off of the train with Natsu on his back, heading towards the clients house. Natsu's head is resting on Gray's shoulder, still passed out from the train ride here.

Gray sets Natsu down in front of the clients house and glances down at him, wondering if Natsu can even comprehend what is going on. Gray then glances over at the door and knocks.

The door opens and a middle age woman greets them happily.

"Oh! Thank you for coming. You're the Fairy Tail wizards, right?" She asks, smiling bigger when Gray and Natsu nods. "Great, my husband will be explaining the mission. Follow me please!" The woman then opens the door more. The two males enter the house and turns towards the woman, waiting for her to lead the way, rambling on about a demon they have to face.

"H-Hey Gray?" Natsu mumbles out, glancing up at the older male.

"Hm?" Gray asks, keeping a steady pace, following after the woman.

"T-Thanks for taking care of me on the train." Natsu says quietly, glancing up at Gray and flashing him his famous, toothy grin, "I really do appreciate it." And with that Natsu walks into the room, greeting the client.

"C-Che, stupid bastard." Gray grumbles out as he enters after Natsu, introducing himself. How long has Natsu known?

From the way Natsu looks at him, he'd say since their first mission together.


	4. Secret

**A.N: **Hello again, everyone! I finally finished this! It took me awhile since I had school work to do. It was super boring. *Sigh* Oh well. I guess it's time for you to read the story now though, right? I hope you enjoy it! And please review! It'll make me smile, and I would probably be more excited to keep writing. Yet again, if you don't, that's fine. I'll still upload new drabbles/one-shots when I think of them.

Ciao,

Kaede-chanxo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Or the cover picture. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_**Secret**_

"Gray!" Erza calls, walking over to the ice mage with her infamous glare. Gray, who was sitting at a table by himself, looks up and frowns, wondering what he did wrong this time.

"Yes, Erza?" Gray asks carefully, not wanting to get her more angry than she is now. The fierce glare and her frowning lips are enough signs to let him now he's in trouble. Deep trouble.

"What are you hiding from me?!" She demands, slamming her fist on the table and breaking it in half. Gray's cup of ice fell to the ground and shattered on impact, sending small pieces of glass all over.

Gray curiously raises his eyebrow, showing off his own confusion. What does Erza think he's hiding from her? The only thing he's hiding from her is him being scared and…. _Oh! Has she finally figured out about __**that**__? _Gray thinks to himself, a small smirk forming on his lips. He decides to have a little more fun with the raging girl.

"What on earthland are you talking about, Erza?" Gray asks calmly, crossing his arms over his chest and leans back on the chair, balancing on two legs.

"I'm talking about the thing you're hiding! Why is Natsu not fighting as much? And where has he been?" Erza questions, pointing her finger at Gray accusingly.

"What about flame head? Maybe he's too tired to fight. He could be taking care of Happy, too." Gray answers, his smirk growing bigger and bigger. He knew he's going to be dead at the end, but he couldn't help it. Knowing something Erza doesn't is really rare.

"Gray... I swear, you better tell me what in the world is going on!" Erza shouts out, re-equipping into armor as she threatening points the sword at him. Gray lets a soft sigh escape his lips.

"Listen, I don't know what's wrong with him or where he has been. Maybe he got injured?" Gray suggests, shrugging his shoulders and stands up, sending Erza a smirk. "I'll go check on him for you, okay?"

"Fine... but when you come back you are going to tell me everything - and I mean everything! - that happened, got it?" Erza hisses out before walking over to the bar and sitting down on the stool, ordering her favorite dessert.

Gray chuckles to himself before walking out of the guild, walking towards Natsu's house.

* * *

Natsu groans quietly to himself as he lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. His whole body is sore. He can barely stand up without feeling pain. He blames most of it from his last mission. Happy, his exceed, refused to leave his side, so his guild mates are probably freaking out by now. A small smile begins to form on his lips. They'll probably send of Lucy.

"I don't think she's ever been here before..." Natsu mutters to himself while closing his eyes. He's always at Lucy's but she doesn't know about his cabin in the woods. His home. And Happy's. He continues to add onto the building every so often. He either replaces the wood or adds new furniture items.

Suddenly, his eyes snap open, listening to the footsteps approaching his home. He immediately recognizes them. The footsteps belong to his rival, Gray.

His front door slams open as Gray walks in, nudging the door shut with his foot, and walking over towards Natsu's bedroom. He opens up the door and stares at the younger male, smirking.

"Everyone's worried about you, dumbass." Gray says calmly, walking over to the bed and sits down on the edge, placing his hand over Natsu's forehead, shaking his head in amusement. "You're not sick."

"Well, it's your fault I'm stuck here in the first place! If you didn't almost get hit with that attack..." Natsu growls out, tightening his fist, frowning.

"If you didn't jump in front of the attack..." Gray adds quietly, leaning towards the smaller male with a grin. He softly whispers into the male's ear, "I wouldn't have had to punish you for worrying me." Natsu's whole face slowly turns bright red, remembering the events that happened the night they returned.

"D-Did you really have to be so damn rough though?!" Natsu shouts, narrowing his eyes as Gray begins to nibble on his ears.

"Yes, especially since you always act like the hero. What if your good luck streak ends and you actually get hurt?" Gray asks softly, climbing on top of Natsu and resting his hands on each side of Natsu's head, holding his weight up.

"I didn't want you to get hurt though..." Natsu whispers, staring up into Gray's eyes, a cute blush forming on his face again. "A-And get off of me damn it! You're not allowed in here anymore."

"Let's go." Gray says, completely ignoring Natsu, and stands up. He leans down and wraps his arms around Natsu's body and begins to carry him bridal style out of the house, heading towards the guild again.

"Gray! Put me down! Damn it this is embarrassing!" Natsu complains loudly as he squirms in Gray's arms, trying to get out of Gray's grip.

"Natsu forgot about me..." Happy whines as he flies out of the house, chasing after the rivals.

* * *

Gray kicks open the guild door and walks into the hall, smirking as he places the red face teenager on a chair, ignoring the surprised looks on everyone's face.

"Damn it bastard, I really hate you right now." Natsu growls out, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance and looks away.

"I love you too, Natsu." Gray replies, suddenly smirking, "Especially in bed." Natsu slams his head on the table, breaking it in half as he groans, feeling Erza stalk behind them.

_Gray better be the only one to get hurt. _Natsu thinks to himself, slowly turning around to face the demon known as Erza.


	5. Jealousy

**A.N: **Hello again! This isn't the one-shot I had in mind but I decided to write it since... Well, I guess I was bored? I'm still working out my other one-shot so it might take some time. However, I want to point out that **I'm searching for a beta reader! **Yes, I bolded it hoping it will catch some of your attention. If you're willing to become a beta reader for me please send me a PM. I'd appreciate it a lot. I would also like to point out that I'm looking for one in a Naruto fanfiction, too. So if you're interested to be one (or both) I would really love to hear from you. Of course I would love to hear a review for this, too! Thanks for taking your time and I hope you enjoy!

Ciao,

Kaede-chanxo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Or the cover picture. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**_Jealousy_**

He grumbles to himself as he walks down the street, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Ever since Natsu brought the newest member, Lucy Heartfillia, he's been hanging all over her. He doesn't pick on Gray much anymore. And as much as Gray hates to admit it, he misses all of their fights. Why did Natsu have to be the one to find Lucy?!

He didn't mind Lucy as a person, but he really wants her to stop being around Natsu so much. As he thinks this he scowls more, scaring away some of the citizens. It's not his fault, really! Natsu was his first. Gray pauses, his eyes widening in surprise.

Did he just call Natsu... his? He can't just claim the poor guy! He has been there for Natsu though. And he knows more about him then Lucy. Sure, Lucy has a great body and big breast... Is that why Natsu is hanging around her? For her appearance? Or maybe her being a Celestian wizard is interesting to the flame head? Gray pauses again and wrinkles his nose in annoyance. Does Natsu even know what a romantic love is? He highly doubts the bird brain does. He only loves Happy, his family, and fire. Well, food is up there, too.

"Gray your clothes." Cana calls out, scaring the ice mage half to death. When the hell did he arrive at the guild?! And when did he lose his clothes? Gray glances down at himself and sighs in relief. He still has his boxers on.

"I don't know," Gray answers, shrugging his shoulders as he sits down at a table, refusing to look for his missing clothes. He has too much on his mind right now. Yesterday he found out the dumbass went on another mission with the new member. He frowns deeper, his eyebrows narrowing. Why does he care about the pinkette? It's not like Natsu and Lucy are alone, Happy is there too. Or at least Happy better be there. He would be furious if Natsu let with Lucy alone.

While Gray is lost in thoughts Cana watches him curiously, putting down her barrel of beer. Why is he so out of it? He hasn't even searched for his clothes. He usually searches right away unless he's in the middle of a fight.

"Mira," Cana calls out towards the barmaid, Mirajane. Mirajane walks over to Cana and tilts her head to the side, smiling gently, asking Cana what she wants. "Doesn't Gray seem a bit odd? He's been acting like this for a while now.."

"He's been like this since Natsu brought Lucy to the guild." Mirajane confirms, sighing softly and frowning, "I really hate seeing him like this. He looks so depressed."

"I don't get why he's acting like that though. Is he jealous that Natsu gets to hang out with the cute blonde?" Cana questions, raising her eyebrow. Gray never seemed interested in girls though. "Not to brag or anything, but the guild has some hot girls too, so is he after a hot blonde or is he just mad that his rival got to her first?"

"Hm, I don't know, Cana." Mirajane answers, shrugging her shoulders, hiding a smile. Gray is most likely jealous of his missing rival. Lucy has distracted Natsu a lot. She even heard they formed a team together. In her eyes, Gray is definitely jealous of Lucy. He wants to be in her place.

* * *

Natsu enters the guild with Happy resting on his head and Lucy is _still _crying about the jewels. Seriously, doesn't she ever stop complaining? She complained about the mission, she complained about the unrewarded money, and she complained about him attacking Gray. He was just trying to protect them! That girl didn't even walk, she called on one of her spirits!

However, despite all of her flaws he thinks Lucy is a nice girl. She's still a new friend of his and he'll just have to get over the things he doesn't like. He knows for a fact most people can't stand his transportation problem, so it's understandable.

He couldn't help but to remember his fight with Gray, though. Gray seemed beyond anger for some odd reason. Sure, he attacked the guy while he was just trying to go to the bathroom, but still!

Natsu walks over to the table and sits down, ordering a drink. Lucy, on the other hand, glances nervously over at Gray, smiling weakly. She doesn't know what she did wrong but that boy was furious at her. And if she has to guess it has to do with Natsu.

Lucy watches as Gray walks over to Natsu and provokes him. As the rivals start to fight together most of the guild joins. Except the females. Lucy watches Mirajane approach her and smiles brightly, waving at her.

"Lucy, how was the mission go?" Mirajane asks calmly keeping an eye on Gray, making sure he doesn't accidentally hit Lucy.

"We didn't even get paid!" Lucy groans out, crossing her arms over her busty chest, "It's annoying, truly! I mean I know we didn't finish the mission completely but still. Natsu knew in the beginning that the man wasn't even rich!" As she continues to complain Mirajane stares at her in hidden disbelief. "However, I'm glad we helped him. He finally got to see what his father wanted to tell him." Lucy finiches smiling even more.

Yeah, she has her good sides and bad sides, everyone will just have to get use to it. It'll only take some time. However, Mirajane notices Gray glaring over at Lucy whenever he blocks an attack so she decided to act.

"Ah, yes. Lucy I thought I should warn you about something..." Mirajane trails off, sending Lucy a bright, cheerful smile, "Gray is a very jealous man and he doesn't like to share Natsu." And with that Mirajane skips off, leaving a shocked Lucy.

"W-Wait! I don't like Natsu though!" She shouts out in embarrassment. Too bad he didn't hear her.


End file.
